runehonorfandomcom-20200215-history
Fishing
Fishing is a gathering skill which involves catching fish. Higher Fishing levels allow for the utilisation of different mechanisms of Fishing as well as the ability to catch a larger selection of fish. Caught fish may be cooked through the Cooking skill to create food which may be used to regain health during combat 'Fishing Supplies' Locations of fishing shops where players can buy supplies are: *Fishing Expert in Catherby 'Equipment' Players need certain types of equipment depending on what fish they want to catch. 'Net Fishing/Crayfish cage' The first few fish players can catch require nets, except for crayfish, which require a crayfish cage. Fishing nets can only be used in the seas. At early levels players can only use small fishing nets and can also use big fishing nets. The big nets allow players to catch different, higher-level fish and sometimes items such as boots, seaweed, or caskets. When a player has found a fishing spot, they can then use their net if the option 'net fishing spot' is available. 'Fishing rods and bait fishing' Fishing rods are required to fish for many mid-level fish. Fishing rods can be used in both rivers and seas. Along with a fishing rod, players also need fishing bait to attract fish. Bait can be bought in stores (3gp each at Port Sarim fishing shop), but they can also be obtained by some monsters. When a player has found a fishing spot, they can then use their fishing rod if the option 'bait fishing spot' is available. For every fish you catch, you lose one piece of bait. They are used to catch lots of different fish, including sardines, herring, pike and more. 'Fly fishing rods and feathers - Lure fishing' Fly fishing is also required to fish for certain mid-level fish, which are caught in rivers. Along with a fly fishing rod, players also need feathers to attract fish. Feathers can be bought from the Fisherman near Camelot for 17 coins each. However, each fishing store only has 1000 feathers at a time. Feathers are also often dropped by chickens and occasionally chompy birds. When a player has found a fishing spot, they can then use their fly fishing rod if the option 'lure fishing spot' is available. Each fish caught uses one feather. Coloured feathers from hunting can be used with fly fishing. If you have both types of feathers in your inventory, you will be asked which feathers you would like to use. Fly Fishing in places like Shilo Village is thought of as the quickest possible fishing experience. However, if you want to bank your fish, you can fish in Lumbridge. Fly fishing takes less focus, meaning players can go AFK (away from keyboard) whilst their inventory fills. Players must also be aware that fishing spots can run out and may have to move on to the next. Players who prefer to drop their inventories may choose quieter fishing locations such as North of West Ardougne (north west of combat training camp) on this small quiet river, 4 small fishing spots are available. Note: for lower combat players, Moss Giants are nearby and will attack when passed. (should not attack when fishing). Or between the Observatory and Tree Gnome Village. Note: Ogres may be passed if teleporting to Yanille, and may attack. ''Other spots include East of Barbarian Village. '''Harpoons' Harpoons are required for catching some larger medium to high level fish: Mainly tuna, swordfish and sharks. They can only be used in the sea. When a player has found a fishing spot, they can then use their harpoon if the option Harpoon Fishing spot is available. The ratio of tuna:swordfish when catching these with a harpoon is approximately 5:4. This means catching 5,000 tuna will get you about 4,000 swordfish. There are two types of harpoons - the (regular) harpoon, the barb-tail harpoon. The barb-tail harpoon can be wielded while the (regular) harpoon cannot. Cages Lobsters are caught in the sea, using lobster pots. When a player has found a fishing spot, they can then use their lobster cage if the option 'cage fishing spot' is available. Keep in mind, lobsters take a bit longer to fish than other fish. A popular cage spot is in Karamja. This is due to Stiles, who changes tuna, swordfish or lobster into notes (both raw and cooked), being just south of the Karamja volcano. Barbarian Fishing Players with a Fishing level of at least 48, an Agility level of 15, and a Strength level of at least 35 can use a Heavy rod. Fishing requires a barbarian rod and any type of bait, as well as a knife to gut the fish. In order to catch the special fish in Otto's lake, a Strength and Agility level is needed in addition to the fishing requirement. The leaping fish obtained can be used with a knife to obtain roe and caviar for use in Herblore skill, and catching them gives small amounts. The fish you catch this way are as follows: After this, the player can learn how to fish tuna, swordfish, and sharks without a harpoon. Using this method requires a higher Fishing level as well as a Strength level equivalent to the Fishing level needed to catch the fish normally. However, it provides small amounts of Strength experience. Note: When you are catching swordfish via barbarian methods, you will still receive tuna along with swordfish if you have the required levels for both. Fishing Spots There are 5 main types of fishing spots in RuneScape: Net/Bait, Lure/Bait, Cage/Harpoon, and Net/Harpoon and Harpoon/Net. Net/Bait spots require a small fishing net to net fish whilst Net/Harpoon spots require a big fishing net to net fish. Harpoon/Net requires a small Fishing net. Category:Skills Category:Fishing